Crank-a-kai
The is an ancient gashapon machine that appears at the base of the Great Tree located behind the Wildwood Shrine. Instead of the normal prizes, the capsules within the Crank-a-kai contain various imprisoned Yo-kai as well as other random items. History The Yo-kai trapped inside the Crank-a-kai were sealed within over two-hundred years ago by a priest. It was also said that an innocent Yo-kai was imprisoned along with them. It remained behind a series of physical barriers behind the Wildwood Shrine. In the present day, Nate/Katie is searching for bugs for their summer collection and come across a gate that mysteriously disappears after the player searches a tree for bugs. Now unobstructed, the player moves on and find the Crank-a-kai. They capitulate to the machine after it vocally demands they insert a coin and wind up freeing Whisper, who gives them the Yo-kai Watch as thanks. In the anime, Nate instead ignores the barriers blocking the Crank-a-kai in search of a rare bug and finds the machine. Like in the games, Nate inserts a coin following the instructions of the voice, and frees Whisper. Unlike the games, Nate doesn't receive the Yo-kai Watch until later on, and he demanded from Whisper reimbursement for using his money. Beyond that, the Crank-a-kai is never seen again. In the Yo-kai Watch 2 games, there are multiple Crank-a-kai within the games. The games had also did away with the three Crank-a-kai draws per day limit from the first game. The Crank-a-kai underneath the Sacred Tree has different Yo-kai trapped inside in the past compared to the present day version. Function The Crank-a-kai is a prison which holds Yo-kai within it, and the player can free them with Crank-a-kai Coins. In the game, the Player can revisit the Crank-a-kai (up to three times per day in the first game) and operate it with special coins, which come in one color for each Yo-kai tribe, as well as other, more elusive coin types, as well as 10 of the Nintendo 3DS' Play Coins. The Player can get a variety of items and Yo-kai from the Crank-a-kai. The freed Yo-kai are generally amicable and happy once freed, automatically giving over their Yo-kai Medals in return for freeing them. The capsules the Crank-a-kai give out vary in color, which can be served as a hint to players as to what is sealed inside. :Grayish-white: These capsules always provide Items, most of which are common. :Violet: Violet capsules vary between common Yo-kai and uncommon to rare Items. :Red: Red capsules vary between uncommon Yo-kai and rare Items. :Gold: Solid gold capsules always give out Rare Yo-kai. Rare is it that these capsules can give the Rank S Rare Yo-kai, though that can only happen when using tribe-specific Coins. :Black: Black-hued capsules always give out the Rank S Crank-a-kai-exclusive Rare Yo-kai needed to unseal Gilgaros and Yamatan. It must be stressed out that what the player will get from the Crank-a-kai via Coins''' is predetermined when that Coin is obtained', and thus, one ''cannot ''just simply reset and try again if they find their results lacking, though one can still mess with the 3DS' Date settings to gain additional draws. Crank-a-kai Coins are found by opening boxes, randomly searching certain spots in the overworld, completing requests, and through special QR Codes or Passwords. The Yo-kai Medal toys have a QR code on the back, which offer a tribe-specific coin when scanned by using the Piggleston Bank in-game. Obtainable Yo-kai There are some Rare Yo-kai can only be obtained with the Crank-a-kai, 8 of which are S-ranked Yo-kai of their respective tribes, and are necessary to free the Legendary Yo-kai of the Tough tribe, Gilgaros. In ''Yo-kai Watch 2, there are 8 S-ranked Rare Classic Yo-kai that are also only obtainable through the Crank-a-kai in the past, and are necessary to free the Legendary Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe, Yamatan. Tribe-specific Coins ; :These Coins offer up Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. *Rank E win: Pandle *Rank D win: Mochismo *Rank C win: Chansin *Rank B win: Benkei or Slacka-slash *Rank A win: Siro or Kapunki *Rank S win: Cruncha ; :These Coins offer up Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. *Rank E win: Snotsolong *Rank D win: Signibble *Rank C win: Q'wit *Rank B win: Espy or Alloo *Rank A win: Signiton or Casanono *Rank S win: Frostail ; :These Coins offer up Yo-kai of the Tough tribe. *Rank E win: Noway *Rank D win: Ledballoon *Rank C win: Mad Mountain *Rank B win: Badude or Darumacho *Rank A win: Bruff or Walldin *Rank S win: Goldenyan ; :These Coins offer up Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. *Rank E win: Pupsicle *Rank D win: Komajiro *Rank C win: Shmoopie or Cadable *Rank B win: Skelebella or Singcada *Rank A win: Supyo *Rank S win: Damona ; :These Coins offer up Yo-kai of the Heartful tribe. *Rank E win: Hungramps *Rank D win: Lodo *Rank C win: Happierre *Rank B win: Hungorge or Ol' Fortune *Rank A win: Dubbles or Reversette *Rank S win: Auntie Heart ; :These Coins offer up Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. *Rank E win: Negatibuzz *Rank D win: Mynimo *Rank C win: Tengloom *Rank B win: Contrarioni or Agon *Rank A win: Nul or Scritchy *Rank S win: Count Cavity ; :These Coins offer up Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. *Rank E win: Manjimutt or Peckpocket *Rank C win: Nagatha *Rank B win: Grumples or Multimutt *Rank A win: Cuttincheez or Sir Berus *Rank S win: Eterna ; :These Coins offer up Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe. *Rank D win: Fishpicable or Heheheel *Rank C win: Chummer *Rank B win: Rageon or Cynake **Rageon Freedom Quote: "You, me, my lifelong grudge against you for no good reason... Friends?" **Cynake Freedom Quote: "Fate brought us together, so I will remain at your side." *Rank A win: Slitheref or Tunatic **Slitheref Freedom Quote: Such dignity! Such wisdom! We simply must be friends." **Tunatic Freedom Quote: "Ha ha ha! You must be nuts to let me out! We should totally be friends!" *Rank S win: Shadow Venoct **Freedom Quote: "I am one with the shadows, but being stuck in that capsule was too much." Category:Items Category:Game mechanics Category:Locations Other Coins ;Jewel-nyan Coins :These special event coins give out Jewel Bells to summon their respective Jewel-nyans in the over-world. They can only be obtained by scanning the QR Codes of their Yo-kai Medals at Piggleston Bank. ::If someone has managed to acquire more than one Jewel-nyan Coin-bearing Code of the same variety, they would work, but the won items from the used Coins would be discarded, as they are placed in the Key Items in the player's Inventory, and thusly prevents multiples. *Sapphire Coin: Sapphire Bell *Emerald Coin: Emerald Bell *Ruby Coin: Ruby Bell *Topaz Coin: Topaz Bell *Diamond Coin: Diamond Bell ;Excitement Coins *Rank D Win: Jibanyan **Freedom Quote: "Thanks for letting meowt! Nyaow we can be friends!" *Rank C Win: Daiz **Freedom Quote: "Huh? Am I out? Did you do this? Wait... What's my name?" *Rank B Win: Skelebella or Confuze **Confuze Freedom Quote: "Am I out? Are we friends? What were we talking about?" *Rank A Win: Negasus, Neighfarious, or Nul **Negasus Freedom Quote: "Don't even ask how I got stuck in that capsule. I'm just glad I'm out." ;Five-Star Coins *Rank B Win: Sushiyama, Pinkipoo, or Frostina **Sushiyama Freedom Quote: "Ah... So you are the one who released me! Domo arigato!" **Pinkipoo Freedom Quote: "Pinkipoo! You freed me! I'm yours!" **Frostina Freedom Quote: "You're so strong, getting me out of that capsule. Thank you!" *Rank A Win: Sheen *Rank S Win: Cruncha, Frostail, Goldenyan, Damona, Auntie Heart, Count Cavity, Eterna, Shadow Venoct ;Special Coins *Rank B Win: Rhinoggin, Sushiyama, or Frostina *Rank S Win: Cruncha, Frostail, Goldenyan, Damona, Auntie Heart, Count Cavity, Eterna, or Shadow Venoct ;3DS Play Coin :NOTE: It uses 10 Coins and they are permanently used no matter if someone soft resets. Also, these coins are far more likely to reward someone Items. *Robonyan *Pookivil *Sir Berus *Tunatic Freedom Quotes Once freed, the Yo-kai will express some words in gratitude (with a few saying so in their own ways), before the player automatically befriends them. - Mysterious tribe= Snotsolong.PNG|"If you cad sdop by dose frub ruddig, I'd be so habby." Denpaku-kozoYW1-007.png|"I'm OUT! I'm all charged up and ready to be friends with you!" Mosenosho.png|"I thought I'd never escape that wretched capsule. Take me with you!" Casanono.png|"I didn't think anyone would ever get my capsule. Thanks!" Denjin YW1-013.png|"You've got some great vibes comin' off you! Let's be buds!" Horoshi.png|"Young one! I seem to have wandered my way into a capsule. You saved me!" YW9-005.png|"I foresaw you getting me out. In fact, I've been waiting for you." YW9-008.png|"YOU freed me? Well I guess we'd better be friends, then." - Tough tribe= Murikabe YW2-011.png|"We're going to be friends! There is no way you can say 'no way'!" Shirokabe.png|"As a way of saying thanks, I shall always protect you!" Kuroganesenbon.png|"We're gonna be friends, right? I won't let you go if you say no." Fuji-no-yama YW4-012.png|"I was training in there! But we can train out here together!" Gokudo.png|"Ugh. Can't handle bein' on lockdown. Me an' you are a crew now." Aniki YW2-012.png|"Thanks, bro. Wanna be buds?" Robonyan YW1-023.png|"*whirrr* ...WE...ARE...FRIENDS." Gorunyan YW1-024.png|"CONFIRMING FREEDOM... FREEDOM CONFIRMED. WE ARE NOW FRIENDS." - Charming tribe= Kagemaru YW1-029.png|"Only one of honor could free me. Shall we be friends?" Higurashimaru.png|"Drawn to me by my incredible voice? I can't blame you." Samugari YW6-014.png|"You s-s-saved m-m-me. It was c-c-cold in there..." Namigappa.png|"Totally stoked to be out, dude. So... you surf?" Komajiro YW2-017.png|"I was looking for Komasan, but I found you! Wanna be friends?" Kyuntaro YW4-017.png|"I'm free! Let's be friends!" YW3-014.png|"Think you can release me and walk away? NO. Be my friend!" - Heartful tribe= Himojii YW1-034.png|"I was so hungry in there. Is this the part where we get some food together?" Kuiijii YW1-038.png|"I'm out! I'll eat everything! YOU look rather tasty..." YW9-017.png|"Nice to meet you! Whoops! I think you dropped a coin there..." Honoboono YW1-037.png|"Hey, hey! You 'ave freed me? Merci, mon petit chou." Zoromedaimyojin.jpg|"I'm free! We should combine our luck and stick together." Kokoro Oba.jpg|"You let me out? Mwah! Mwah! Mwah! Kisses from your new auntie." - Shady tribe= Ekohiiki YW2-029.png|"You got me out! If I were your teacher, you'd be teacher's pet!" Negativoon YW1-042.png|"I'd figured I'd be trapped in there forever. Let's be friendzzzz. OK?" Kayukayu YW2-031.png|"Huh. I'm out, and you're not itchy. Guess that means we are pals!" Kaimu.png|"Someone finally found me and freed me? Is it possible that we're...friends?" Amanojaku.png|"Are you SURE I'll join you? And you seem to want to be friends. But...I dunno." Mushiba Hakushaku YW7-030.png|"You can be my friend or you can get a cavity. Your choice." - Eerie tribe= Yokodori YW7-031.png|"I wanna steal your kindness, but I just can't! Take me with you?" Jinmenken YW1-048.png|"Can't keep ME locked up! Thanks for breakin' me out." Kaoberus.png|"We're two for the price of one! Quite a bargain, eh?" Sanzunoinu.png|"You're not scared of us? Hey, you're all right kid." Otsubone-sama.png|"Hmph. Took you long enough to get me out. This means we're friends." Hekokijin YW1-054.png|"*pfft* Toots and an airtight capsule? Not a good combo! *pbbt*" Shiwaku-chan.jpg|"Ah, youth. The key to freedom. Take me with you, won't you?" Fujimi Gozen.jpg|"I have several lifetimes' worth of wisdom! Take me along, won't you?" - Slippery tribe= Warautsubo YW2-038.png|"Ha ha ha! You broke me out, and now you're cracking me up!" Kiraigyo.jpg|"I don't really care for people, but I think I could learn to like you." Michikusame YW4-036.png|"Free at last! Wanna be...chums?" }} Trivia * As a Gashapon machine, the Crank-a-kai, as well as any of its variations, fall under the jurisdiction of Gashadokuro. * In Japan, several sets of Yo-kai Medals were released in actual Gashapon machines, emulating the Crank-a-kai. Category:Items Category:Game mechanics Category:Locations